The Sixth Year
by IrishWriter325aol.com
Summary: Sixth Year, the year before 7th they year they graduate...are they nervous? Are they scared? What will happen, will love blossom between two of our favorite memebers of 'The Trio? And there's a new sport at Hogwarts, hmm...
1. The Reunite

The Sixth Year  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
"Diagon Alley!" Harry Potter yelled as he threw his handful of Floo Powder in the Weasley's fireplace. Loads of emerald green flames formed around Harry as he was quickly swept to Diagon Alley as he requested. It wasn't the most pleasant of trips. Or landing either as a matter of fact. Harry thumped the cemented floor of The Leaky Cauldron, breaking his glasses like he always did when he traveled with Floo Powder. 'Where's Hermione when you need her?' he thought to himself. No later than three seconds after, he heard a high voice call out his name. "Harry!" he turned around to see 16 year old Hermione Granger running towards him. "Oh it's so wonderful to see you!" she said smiling. "It's great to see you too!" Harry said returning the smile. Hermione raised an eyebrow and flicked her wand at Harry's glasses. "Oculous Repairo!" Then Ron came out of the fireplace like Harry did. "Hiya Hermione!" was the first thing he said. He brushed some dust off of his bottom and put his arm around Hermione's shoulder. Harry did the same with her other side. Hermione spread out both of her arms and put them around her best friends shoulders. She jumped a little than said, "I'm so lucky!" She pecked the boys cheeks that were closest to her. She turned to Ron and said, "It's good to see you Ron, I missed you guys so much!" "I missed you too!" Harry and Ron said in unison. The three of them laughed as they started to walk. Harry noticed that Hermione had seemed to have gotten much prettier over the summer. Her hair actually formed perfect waves instead of the usual bushiness. Her eyes seemed deeper and lighter. Her eyebrows were shaped like thin rainbows, and she had produced light freckles that dusted her nose. Today she was wearing a white spaghetti strapped dress that went down to a little past her knees. Light blue flowers lined the hem. She also had a light blue sweater tied around her waist. Her hair was tied into a high pony tail with two shorter pieces hanging down in the front. Hermione noticed that Harry was staring at her face. "Yes, sir? Is there something I can help you with?" she said with another smile. Her front teeth seemed smaller and whiter. Harry laughed a little and said, "Nah, I just missed you." At this Hermione's smile stayed. Ron rolled his eyes and with his free hand he stuck his finger in his mouth and pretended to gag. "Is anyone up for Three Broomsticks?" Hermione asked. "Yeah!" Harry and Ron chanted. When the friends got to Three Broomsticks they sat down and waited for their waitress to arrive. When she did, to Hermione's surprise, it was her muggle friend's twin sister. "Well! Hey Mimi you're a witch!?" "Yeah! These are my two best friends Harry and Ron." Hermione said pointing to them as she said their names. "Guys this is Jessie Longera, my friend Kelly's twin sister, you know the girls I told you about?" "Yeah." Said Ron standing up. He was staring at Jessie and his blue eyes had a strange look in them that his friends had never seen before. Hermione looked at Jessie and she had the same look. Jessie dropped her pad and the two walked towards eachother. They were instantly stuck in a heartfilled embrace, with their lips locked together. Hermione and Harry looked at eachother with surprised looks on their faces. But Hermione's had another look twisted in. Harry couldn't make it out, but it looked like...jealousy! 


	2. Cupid Charm and DavidMichael

Chapter 2: Cupid Charm and David-Michael

When the three friends finished their shopping in Diagon Alley, they went into non-nessescity stores. The first shop they went into was Honeydukes. They all bought chocolate frogs and quills you can suck on (Ron's favourite) and Bertie Bott's every flavoured beans. Then they went to a new robe shop called Sir Rabulusie's Shop and looked around for dress robes, thinking there might be another dance this year. Harry bought both himself and Ron black tuxes and Hermione was still looking around at dresses. Finally Ron and Harry heard her gasp and then she ran into the dressing room. When she came out she was wearing a one strapped black dress that went down to her ankles and had a high slit on the left side. When she twirled around the end flared.

"It's perfect!" She said examining herself. "Hmm..." She walked over to a rack and took a sheer red shall off of it. Sliding it around her neck she whispered,

"Of course!"

"You look really good." Harry said.

"Yeah Hermione, I could have never imagined..." Ron trailed off. Hermione smiled brilliantly. Then a thought struck Harry's mind as fast as a lightning bolt with an engine.

"Hermione!" he almost yelled. "Happy Birthday!" He put his bags on the store floor and gave Hermione a hug. Ron's eyes widened.

"Oh yeah..." He said, his ears reddening. Then he too hugged Hermione. She looked surprised as though she just remembered too.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked, his ears returning to their original colour.

"Six years ago today..." she paused and took a large gulp of air, "My twin brother, David-Michael died." It seemed she wresteled the words out. A few silent tears dropped slowly out of her big brown eyes.

"Your who?" Ron said astonished.

"My twin brother. He wasn't a wizard, but he was an amazing football player." Hermione said, with what seemed more ease. A small smile appeared on her face.

"Football? What's that? Sorry never mind..." Harry asked lowering his eyebrows.

"No, it's quite alright..." Hermione started, but Ron cut in.

"Oh! I know! Dad researched this! Do you mind if I explain Hermione?" Hermione shook her head. "Excellent, ok, theres all these players with funny names like, line back, wide receiver, running back, quarterback, and stuff. The 'quarterback' tries to get the ball which is in this weird shape, sorta like Cho's eyes, then he brings it to beyond this point, which is called the endzone, and then it's called a touchdown. And every touch down is 6 points. Then after every touchdown, the team who scored it gets a chance to kick the ball into the "goal post" which is like a eh shape,(he made the shape with his hands), and that's 1 point." After this Ron took a big breath and smiled.

"Right!" Hermione said, much more cheerful than before. "David was the second best quarterback in the state."

"That sounds fun." Harry said.

***

"ALL ABOARD, COMIN' ABOARD!!!" A roaring voice echoed through the whole train station. Hargrid was standing, his head high above everyone else, beckoning the children without a clue what to do onto the train. Harry, Hermione, and Ron slipped on to the train, squeezing tightly through 7th years blocking the entrance. They found an emty compartment and sat in it.

"I'm not sitting with the prefects!" Ron refused. Hermione glanced at him funny, but herself got up and said,

"I'll be back shortly." Harry shrugged and watched Ron shuffle through his trunk. He took out his schoolbag and took out a clean piece of parchment and a quarter of a quill. Harry said,

"Uhh Ron. What's that?" Ron smiled and slipped his 14' wand and pointed it at the quill.

"Quilleh Enafolde" he said. Before Harry's eyes, the quill grew from both ends finishing off with a bit of pointed metal.

"Accio Ink!" Ron said. Ink instantly appeared beside him. He dipped the magic quill in it and began to write. After about 10 minutes Ron put down his quill and said, "Done!" Hermione appeared about 5 seconds after.

"Hi!"

"Hey Hermione."

"Hey whatcha got there Ron?"

"A letter to Jessie."

"Oh. Of course." Hermione looked rather hurt.

Ron held his letter to his face and read, "Dear Jessie,"

"Oh no, no, no!" Hemione said, fishing through her pockets for her wand. When she found it, she whispered,

"Lettaro Voicia" Then the letter began to grow lips. It looked somewhat like a howler, but when it started to speak, Ron's voice came out. At this he slid back in his seat, away from the floating parchment.

Dear Jessie,

I'm on my way to Hogwarts. Do you want to meet up with me at the Three Broomsticks the next Hosmeade weekend? It's kinda sad, I've known you for 5 minutes and I already love you. Just like magic. Oh wait thats dumb sorry. Sincerely,

Ronnie

"Ronnie?" Hermione asked.

Ron shrugged.

"Atleast I perform a good Cupid Charm." said Ron turning his head and pointing to the unopened door of the compartment next to them. Cho Chang and Roger Davies were kissing eachother as though they were married for 10 years. Then Harry looked at Cho's ring finger of her left hand that was layed upon Roger's cheek and saw a gold ring with a large diamond in the center.

"Ron, they got married!" Hermione said before Harry could.

Ron smiled. "I told you."

"Why them?" Harry asked.

"Well I didn't mean to hit them. I meant to hit Jessie. I got her the 2nd time though..."

"RONALD WEASLEY!"


	3. Explanations

"What?" Ron said looking confused. "I dunno!" Hermione said in a dumb sarcastic voice. (A/N: OK so me I just had to add it hee hee) "I just remembered! Jessie has a fiance! Casey! Casey Dittmeyer!"  
  
Ron looked horrified. He grabbed his letter out of the air and tore it up. He rolled down the window and threw the shreds or parchment out of it.  
  
He stuck out his tongue and started brushing it off with his hand.  
  
"It's okay," said Hermione, calming herself. "There's a reverse curse. Um...Cupid won't you go back home, and leave our hearts not at all up- blown. Yes that's it! OK, Ron, hold up your wand and repeat after me. Cupid won't you go back home, and leave our hearts not at all up-blown." Ron did as she said. Then Hermione said,  
  
"Is Jessie pretty?"  
  
"Jessie? Who's that?" He responded blankly.  
  
"Brilliant." Harry and Hermione said in unison. They looked at each other and laughed. Ron still looked confused. "Whatever," he said. An hour and a half later the Hogwarts Express arrived at it's destination. Harry spotted the leathery winged skeleton horses pulling the carriages and he hopped into one which also held Hermione, Ron, Neville, and a pretty girl, with blond hair and shockingly blue eyes. Her freckles stood out on her cute button nose. When the carriage went over a bump, the girl bumped into Harry and his scar began to sear. He ignored it so he wouldn't put any attention to himself when they weren't even in Hogwarts yet. Then Harry realized that the girl didn't belong in this carriage. She surely wasn't a first year, she looked at least 15 or 16. But there aren't supposed to be any new comers into Hogwarts if they aren't registered before their first year. "Uhh excuse me, who are you?" Harry asked the girl. "Stacy Valentine. I'm 16 years old and very interested in Defense Against The Dark Arts" she answered in a mechanical voice. "Right." Harry said. He wasn't going to bug her about anything just yet. Hermione and Ron seemed to notice the oddness of her presence also for the 3 of them (Harry, Hermione, Ron) kept shooting strange glances at each other. When the carriages arrived at Hogwarts and everyone hopped out, as the first few people started to near the door, a thunder cracked, but no rain came. Until they walked inside. At first it seemed as if the Entrance Hall was empty, but then Peeves darted out from behind a tapestry. He pelted large water capsules at students. Ron dodged one that narrowly missed his right ear. Hermione however was not so fortunate; a particularly large one hit her nose. "Ow!" she yelled as blood trickled down her lip. "Nasey Repairo!" a voice yelled from behind them. Everyone turned to see Professor McGonogall followed by the Bloody Baron. Peeves looked like he had been hit with a stunning spell. he glided up the stairs, the water capsules tightly in his ghostly fists. Harry looked at Hermione, the blood vanished from her face. All of the 6th years (All of the 6th years) followed Professor McGonogall into the Great Hall. The group of 1st years was standing before the staff table waiting to be sorted. Harry and Ron sat between Lee Jordan and Alicia Spinnet. Hermione settled herself next to Fred Weasley and Seamus Finnigan, across from the boys at the tip of the Gryffindor table. Everyone waited patiently for each and every child between the names Acosta, Julie and Zuber, Michael to be sorted into their house. There were a very limited amount of kids sorted into Gryffindor this year. Hermione gazed up at the enchanted ceiling which was displaying a dark, rainy sky. "Hermione, you've really got to give up on this spew stuff. It's clearly not work-" Ron began. "It's not for S.P.E.W Ron, I'm just...not hungry." she responded. "Uh huh." The feast ended at about 8:30. When Harry got to his dorm and saw his four poster bed with the scarlet drapings and the large "G" on his bedspread, he new he was home. Yes, Home Sweet Home. *Please reviewers (I know there aren't many) say what you feel, by all means, but try not to say "hurtful words" harshly. Just like you, you wouldn't want to hear them. Thanks a bunch! Please REVIEW! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter Maddie* ï 


	4. Love Lox

The next day, classes started. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had all classes together, except Hermione had more than the usual amount of seven. She used her Time Turner to get to all of them. Ron still didn't know about it, and asked random, "Where did she come from?"s and "Did you see her come in?"s. Draco Malfoy was also noticing her appearances. He thought better of talking of them because now he knew that Hermione had a wicked right hook. At breakfast, Hermione squished her eggs around on her plate, not taking a single bite. "Hermione?" Harry asked curiously. "Hmm?" Hermione responded, not taking her eyes off of her plate. "I just noticed...you're not hungry...again." "So? I haven't had much of an appetite recently." "Okay." Harry said, nodding his head acceptently. "Well," Hermione said shortly, standing up. "We'd better be going. I hear the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is awfully frightful." She grabbed her books, and hugging them to her chest, she left without a word. Ron leaned over to Harry and whispered, "Who'd she hear that from? It's the first class and the first day." Harry shrugged unknowingly.   
  
The trio had forgotten about "Stacy Valentine" until she appeared in their D.A.D.A class. "There's that strange girl again." Hermione whispered to Harry as he sat down next to her. Ron sat on her opposite side. "What was her name again?" "Stacy Something-or-other." Harry answered. "Valentine. Stacy Valentine." Ron said smartly. Stacy turned around robotically. "Can I help you?" At that moment, a woman walked in, with curly brown hair and brown eyes. Hermione bit her lip. "Hello class! My name is Professor Elizabeth Granger. You guys can call me Professor, or Professor Granger, or even Lizzie if you want. Some of you might recognize me as Hermione's mom, or as your dentist. But just keep that behind you. Today we are going to be working on werewolves. And I understand that you did a small segment on---" The Trio heard no more. They began discussing this and that answered Ron's questions of how Hermione knew of this teacher and why she wasn't eating. The next class they had was potions. Professor Snape was as dreadful as always. In class, they made a potion called the Love Lox Potion. It was a bright pink color, and they made the drinker love the first person they see until they die or until they drink the anti-potion, simply call Love Unlox. During the class period, Malfoy was excessively staring at Hermione. Harry noticed that she did look extra pretty today. She was wearing a light pink tank top that had a low, oval neckline, with black pants that fitted her long, slender legs nicely. She also had a necklace that had a silver"H" on it. Once, Hermione looked over at Malfoy and said a little too loudly, "What?!" and she got 5 points taken from Gryffindor. About 10 minutes later, Malfoy walked to Snape's desk and asked a stupid question that he obviously didn't care about then walked over to Hermione, Ron and Harry's table and "accidentally" spilled his Love Lox onto it. Some of it actually fell on the table but Hermione screamed and about 7 drops fell in her mouth. She automatically closed her eyes and her mouth and spun around. When she opened her eyes, she saw...   
Harry.  
It didn't feel like anything had happened. Hermione just shook her head and said "Whoa. I am totally over that." The rest of the day was just normal, but at 6 o' clock, the three friends sat in the common room and began discussing Stacy Valentine. "I didn't see her at the feast. I don't think she was sorted." Hermione said. "But, she was in class, that's impossible." Hermione looked at Harry like she never has before. "You're so smart." Harry broke the stare. "Th-thank you. Hermione, do you know what happened today in Potions?" Hermione took her beautiful brown eyes away from Harry and said, "Yeah. I'm not in love with you. I'm not. I'm not. I'm not." "Am I that bad?" Harry said, faking being sad. Hermione smiled and laughed, "No." 


End file.
